log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Touya
Touya (spelled Tohya in the Japanese light novels''Log Horizon'' light novel: Volume 4, Page 5) is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Human Samurai-Accountant and has a twin sister named Minori. He was a member of the Shibuya Raid Team and later, the Akiba Guild Hall Raid Party. His real name is , and he is a 14-year-old student. His birthday is September 18. Appearance Touya's in-game character is very much like his real-world appearance, though he is wheelchair-bound in real life. His in-game character is dressed in samurai armor and he carries around a katana. Personality Touya is very outgoing and sometimes rude, a foil to his well-mannered and more reserved sister. However, he has shown to be quite loyal and determined to protect those he cares about. Although they are the same age, Touya can be rather protective of Minori and quickly jumps to her defense; he chews out Rundelhaus Code for snubbing Minori's low level when Rudy himself was only two levels higher than her. He sees Shiroe as both his mentor and surrogate big brother, along with Naotsugu, the latter of whom takes him under his wing and trains him to be a better Tank. The childhood car accident that left him paraplegic deeply affected him. Witnessing the man who crashed into him die in the accident inflicted traumatized him, and his parents had to change their lifestyle—move into a different house, change his and Minori's schools, and work longer hours—in order to accommodate his disability. The physical and emotional pain was great enough that he began thinking it would be easier if he had died.Log Horizon: New Adventure Land story event Because of this, Touya sees his new, perfectly functioning body after the Catastrophe as a sort of "second chance" for himself. The Odysseia Knights' flagrant disregard for their own lives and others' incenses him, as he has come to see life as something precious. Synopsis Before the Catastrophe At some point, Touya was involved in an automobile accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down and wheelchair-bound. As a result, he often had to go to painful checkups, although Minori states that he never showed that he was in pain. Because of this, the two siblings became very close. Because it was difficult for Touya to go outside, the two persuaded their parents to allow them to play Elder Tale so that Touya could interact with others in a more normal fashion. Right before the Catastrophe occurred, Touya and Minori were learning about gameplay mechanics from Shiroe. The Catastrophe arc After the Catastrophe, Touya and Minori were separated from Shiroe and found themselves trapped in the Elder Tale world. The two decide to explore the area and are approached by a group of shady players, seemingly asking them to join their guild. Round Table Alliance arc The guild they joined turned out to be Hamelin, a malevolent guild recruiting new players under the pretense of trying to help them before revealing their true colors, exploiting the EXP Pots that was freely given to newer players daily by harvesting them and selling them to large battle guilds like the Black Sword Knights and Silver Sword. Touya was in the group sent to hunt monsters for items to give to the tailoring group, which Minori was part of. The hunting group rarely met success on the battlefield, however, which Touya—using the knowledge Shiroe had imparted to them—deduces was because their team leader Shredder refused to use the Teacher System. His significantly higher level drew all the monsters to him and ruined their party formation. After Shiroe contacts Minori, they formulate a plan to rescue Hamelin's captives and force the guild to disband. On the day of the Round Table Conference, both parties make their move; although the kids are quickly found out by one of the guards, Touya buys time by using Lanius Capture on the guard that spotted them. Most of the kids safely escaped to Shouryuu and Hien, who were waiting outside Hamelin's door for them. However, Touya and Minori are caught by Shredder. Just as all hope seems lost for them, Akatsuki swoops in and forces Shredder back. She nonchalantly calls Shiroe and has Shredder banned from the Guild Meeting Hall, solidifying Hamelin's defeat. Shortly after the formation of the Round Table Alliance and Hamelin's disbandment, Log Horizon sets up its guild hall inside a large tree. While shopping for dinner ingredients, Nyanta encounters the twins and brings them back to add them to the guild's ranks. Summer Training arc Sometime after joining Log Horizon, the twins decided to join the Round Table's summer camp training course for Adventurers under Level 40. There, they were reunited with their acquaintances from Hamelin, who had all joined the Crescent Moon Alliance. Rundelhous was also present, though his snobby attitude was off-putting for the other attendees. On first day, the whole group went to the beach to have fun. He was assigned to tackle the low-level dungeon Ragranda Forest along with Isuzu, Minori, Rudy, and Serara. Although Minori attempted to establish a battle plan, Rudy (and Touya, swept up by Rudy's excitement) charged in, fully confident they would beat it. Unsurprisingly, they were overwhelmed and forced to retreat. This kept on repeating until they nearly reached their breaking point, and Minori worked up the courage the point out the team's faults. After working out a strategy, they finally succeed in clearing their first dungeon. Return of the Goblin King arc After the Return of the Goblin King event began, Touya's Party decided to detach from the main Training Camp group and secure local villages. They later regroup with the main force for the confrontation at Choushi Town. During the fight, Rudy sustains a fatal blow—and much to the horror of the others, they realize that Rudy is not an Adventurer at all; he's a Lander, and he's going to permanently die. When Shiroe arrives at Minori's behest, Touya contributes part of his MP for Rudy's revival. He witnesses Shiroe's Overskill, Contract Art Ceremony, and helps Rudy sign the contract to make him an Adventurer. Afterwards, he attends the celebration at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. Libra Festival arc When Minori is dismayed by her jealousy after watching Akatsuki and Shiroe spend time alone together, Touya finds her crying alone. He bluntly confirms that she has a crush on Shiroe and helps her work through her feelings. Fallen Guardian and Gold of the Kunie arcs Touya has minimal presence during these two arcs. While he is aware that Shiroe and Naotsugu have left Akiba, he—like the rest of the guild—has no idea why.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 1: Shiroe of the Northern Lands In the anime, he is sent with other Adventurers under level 50 to clean up the Goblin remnants. Route 43 arc Touya's Party travels west in order to acquire Dazaneg's Magic Bag. Along the way, they encounter Roe2, a powerful Summoner with a surprising lack of knowledge about the world. She allegedly was on a journey of her own to change the bothersome Vampanella subclass that her "big brother" gave her. Although the kids notice her resemblance to Shiroe, they decide not to question it. During their journey, the members of Touya's Party, sans Rudy, would perform at Lander villages. Before reaching the Town of Saphir, they meet the Odysseia Knights and Dariella, a traveling Lander writer. Despite finding the Knights ominous, they decide to go along with them for a bit when they arrive at Saphir. Although Dariella quickly makes herself at home with the party, Touya senses that she is hiding something and does not hesitate to bluntly point it out when he has a chance to talk to her in private. When Nightshades summoned for Mizufa Trude's Operation Red Night agitate nearby wyverns and cause them to attack the town, the Adventurers at Saphir immediately take action. However, as the battle turns south, the Knights reveal their mentality: they sacrificed not only themselves, but the Landers as well—they still saw Landers as NPCs created by codes and data, not as people. Their lust for death horrifies the kids, but Roe2 merely derides their illogical behavior and claims the Knights were sacrificing "Empathiom" to the Genius. Touya, Serara, Isuzu, and Rudy charge into battle while Minori stays with Roe2. Incensed by the Knights' actions and remembering the pain and suffering he experienced from his childhood accident, Touya directly confronts one of them. Despite his attempts to change the man's outlook, however, he is disregarded as a "brat" and knocked aside. Meanwhile, away from the kids, Dariella reveals her true form: Nureha, the guild master of Plant Hwyaden. Impressed that one of "Shiroe's kids" could see through her near-perfect disguise, she decides to save the town for Touya's sake, seeing it as indirectly helping Shiroe. She orders Roreil Dawn to kill all the Wyverns and Nightshades, and cancels Operation Red Night. After the battle, the kids decide to leave the day after. They bid farewell to both Roe2 and Dariella. Roe2 leaves a letter for Minori to give to Shiroe, while Dariella was more distant and left after a short farewell. Rudy teases Touya, asking if he had a crush on her, but Touya denies it and instead points out that Dariella had been biting her nails out of pain and worry. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Touya participates as a member of the Shibuya Raid Team. Collapse of the Round Table arc Nightingale's Song arc (Volume 13 spoilers) Touya joins the Akiba Guild Hall Raid Party as the Tank for Party A, working alongside Akatsuki, Ashlynn, Komomo, Lelia Mofur, Litka Mofur, and Minori. Twilight Orphan arc Equipment Like his mentor Naotsugu, Touya's battle style focuses on being a frontline tank and a Hate controller. He usually dons a katana and heavy armor.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 8 Volume 2 Volume 8 Trivia *Touya is taking kenjutsu lessons under Soujiro Seta. *He shares a voice actor with Pororoca. References Navigation Category:Hamelin members Category:Log Horizon members